


i must get 'round to it (a crazy little thing called love)

by choose_your_emotions



Series: Adventures with the PolyIdiots™ [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (also i nearly forgot to write duke in who am i), (but its not during sex itself), (it's in the background mostly and not mentioned by name), (kinda), (mostly? it's "triggered" by aftercare/sex), Asexuality Spectrum, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, How Do I Tag, Moving In Together, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nonbinary Character, Pandemics, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Calum Hood, Switch Ashton Irwin, Top Ashton Irwin, almost forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_your_emotions/pseuds/choose_your_emotions
Summary: After LA issues a stay-at-home order, Ryan and Calum take this as an opportunity to convince Ashton to move in with them.Definitely no ulterior motives here.ORa sequel to"got nothing but love (fall more everyday)"
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin & Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s)
Series: Adventures with the PolyIdiots™ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i must get 'round to it (a crazy little thing called love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen!
> 
> After I published "got nothing..." I realized that Ashton legit said he'd hold Calum down, and then he didn't. I started this as being intense dom/sub roughness, but these three ran away and decided to have emotions instead XD
> 
> I've never written a character who goes into littlespace, so please let me know if the "Non-Sexual Age Play" tag is accurate or not... I _think_ it is, but I could be wrong.
> 
> A Note: This takes place in early March 2020!

Ashton has never been happier in his life. He’s got two loving partners, an album coming out in a couple of weeks, and everything seems fantastic.

Until. 

“LA just issued a shelter-in-place,” Ryan announces as they barge into Ashton’s room, Calum in tow.

Ashton rolls over in bed to look at the clock (1:00 am) and blinks a few times. “A what?”

“Shelter in place,” Ryan repeats. Calum rubs his eyes sleepily next to them. “It means we all have to stay home,” They explain, sitting down on the edge of Ashton’s bed.

“Ryan thought we should get you to stay with us,” Calum said through a yawn.

Ashton blinks a few more times heavily. “Won’t that be… weird?”

Ryan snorts. “It’s only weird if you make it, darlin’.”

Calum stumbles over to the bed, crawling over and collapsing onto Ashton. He huffs out an over-dramatic groan as Calum giggles.

“C’mon, Ash,” Calum mumbles, nuzzling his chest. “You won’t be able to visit anymore, so you should just live with us.”

Ryan runs their fingers through Ashton’s hair gently, taking care to not catch on any knots that are inevitably there. 

Ashton sighs. They’re trying to coerce him into it, and goddammit, it’s working. He can’t see a reason why they shouldn’t, so- “Fine,” he groans. “Get up, you oaf, let me pack.” He taps Calum’s thigh, evoking a playful yelp and more wiggling from the mass plastered on Ashton’s front.

“Stop bein’ a brat, baby,” Ryan says amusedly, standing from the bed. “We gotta pack up Ashy’s shit if we’re gonna get him settled in.”

Calum huffs but stands from the bed as well. His two partners waltz from the room, most likely to go and scrounge up boxes for Ashton’s “shit.”

Ashton sighs.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

By the time the three of them had packed up the essentials from Ashton’s house and moved them to Calum and Ryan’s, it was nearing five in the morning. 

Duke had skittered to the three of them once they entered, wagging his tail excitedly as he greeted them.

Ashton was tired, but he could never be too tired to scritch Duke’s ears.

Ryan said they were fine and opted to allow Calum and Ashton to take a nap while they sat in the living room, working on a couple things they were working on with their band.

And, fuck. Their bands. CALM was coming out in a few weeks; there was no way they could tour. Ryan’s band was working on their first EP, and now the option for conventional promotion was kaput.

Ashton hoped that it wouldn’t last for too long, but a selfish sliver of him hoped that it would continue just so he could stay with Calum and Ryan for longer.

His brain was too worked up to truly sleep, and he eventually gave up, his fitful attempts proving useless.

At some point, he had resorted to staring at the rise and fall of Calum’s bare chest, but he was too worked up for the sight to not  _ do  _ something to him. Since that wasn’t an option then, Ashton carefully extracted himself from a still-snoring Calum, then made his way to the kitchen. It was about noon, and Ryan was still in the living room, tapping away at their laptop with headphones on. They were humming to themselves, Duke snoring away in their lap.

Ashton took a moment to admire their focused features, moving as quietly as he could, lest he disturbs Ryan’s rarely-achieved proper focus. Perhaps they had actually taken their “focus meds” (as they called them) because he doubts that they would be this focused without them, especially not if-

His feet tread over a squeaky floorboard, causing Ashton to wince and Ryan’s head to dart up like an excited puppy.

“Hey, Ash,” Ryan says, removing their headphones. “It hasn't been that long, darlin'.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replies, shrugging. He sits down next to them on the couch, causing Duke to snort, wake up, and hop down from the couch. “Sorry to distract you. You looked really in the zone.”

The dog door clunks loudly, signaling that Duke has gone outside. Ryan laughs softly. “This song has been really… inspirin’, I guess? I dunno, Ellie wrote the lyrics, Haz had this killer guitar riff, and I’ve been messin’ around, see what we could do with it.”

“Well, I could’ve done a drum track for you if  _ someone _ hadn’t convinced me to leave my drums,” Ashton says with a grin, poking Ryan in the side teasingly.

Ryan slaps his hand away. “We  _ have  _ a drummer,  _ thank you _ . And taking your drumset wasn’t realistic! We can go back for it if you  _ miss _ it so much.”

Ashton snorts. “I was joking, Ry.”

As they settle down, a voice begins coming from the path to the bedroom. “... you leave, Ashy? ‘S cold…”

Calum emerges from the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pout on his face. 

“Aw,” Ryan hums, a bit condescending. “Was baby boy cold?”

Calum sniffs, and his pout seems to deepen before he nods.

“Oh, it’s that kinda day,” Ryan says. “A’right, c’mere, baby,” Their tone is gentle, a few notches above a whisper.

Calum totters over, placing himself between Ashton and Ryan on the couch. 

“What kind of day?” Ashton murmurs as he wraps an arm around Calum. He immediately snuggles into Ashton’s side, humming happily.

“He’s just feelin’ a little small, huh, puppy?” Ryan asks. 

Calum nods shyly into Ashton’s side.

“Sorry we made you wake up alone, baby,” Ryan says, rubbing a hand down Calum’s back.

“Small?” Ashton echoes their word from earlier.

“Headspace is a complicated thing, Ash,” Ryan explains, rubbing up and down Calum’s back soothingly. “Subspace, specifically, is really complicated. Most days, Cal likes the roughness, but there are some days where he just needs a bit more praise and softness than usual. If we tried anything rough with him in that state, he’d drop.”

Ashton nods. He was still learning the ins and outs of Calum and Ryan’s relationship, and they were all still figuring out how he fits into everything. 

“So, is he gonna be… small when he wakes up again?” Ashton asks. 

“I doubt it,” Ryan hums. “Soft sub Cal is fairly rare, usually when he’s had a bad day- the type that makes him cry, not the ones that make him frustrated- or when he’s scared. Somethin' probably put him in a subspace, and wakin' up alone pushed him to this headspace.”

Ashton cringes. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ryan replies. 

In his arms, Calum grumbles. “You two are loud.”

Ashton snorts. “Brat.”

Calum huffs, pushing into Ashton’s side as a sort of gentle headbutt. 

“Back to normal I see," Ryan snorts.  


"You call this _normal_?" Ashton asks. He doubts that Ryan would deal with a bratty Calum for that long.

"He's been bratty lately," Ryan replies, shrugging, but smirking.

“Because you’ve been  _ busy _ ,” Calum huffs.

Ashton blinks when Ryan doesn’t say anything, just keeps smirking. “ _ I’ve  _ been busy? You guys can have sex without me, you know.”

“Yeah,  _ I  _ know that, but  _ Ryan _ -” Calum sits up properly, shaking off Ashton and Ryan. “-refuses to let me cum until you have good on your promise.”

“What promise?” Ashton asks.

Calum deflates. He crosses his arms over his chest before leaning back into the couch.

“Oh,  _ now _ you get all shy about it?” Ashton huffs.

“If you don’t remember, then it’s useless,” Calum whines dramatically, leaning on Ryan. “Ry, Ash’s dumb, can I  _ please _ -”

“You’re not gettin’ out of this that easily, puppy,” Ryan hums. “How ‘bout you explain it to Ash.”

Calum whines again, attempting to use his puppy eyes on Ryan. “But-”

“No.”

Calum sighs, turning to Ashton. He opens his mouth, blushes, and then closes it again.

“Do I have to guess?”

Calum makes a choked noise, so Ashton assumes he succeeded in his attempt at a condescending tone.

“I-” Calum chokes out.

Ryan slides a hand into his hair. “Answer his question, baby boy.”

“ _ Yes, please _ ,” Calum breathes out.

“Good boy,” Ryan whispers into his ear.

“You said a promise, right?” 

Calum nods.

“It’s something sex-related, isn’t it.”

Another nod. 

“He hasn’t cum since we all last had sex?” Ashton directs this question to Ryan, who grins devilishly.

“Not at all.”

“I’m surprised the slut didn’t just hump me in his sleep,” Ashton snorts. Calum whimpers.

“He’s been a very good boy,” Ryan hums, tugging lightly at Calum’s hair.

“I still haven’t figured out that promise,” Ashton continues. He hums as if he’s thinking.

“You promised to hold me down,” Calum gasps out desperately. “You  _ promised _ .”

Ryan flicks his nipple in reward, and Calum moans breathily.

“You were taking too fucking long,” Calum grits out.

Ryan yanks his head back onto their shoulder. Calum gasps. 

“That wasn’t very nice, baby,” Ryan chides.

“I-”

“Apologize to Ashton.”

“I’m sorry,” He gasps out, looking at the ceiling. Ryan’s eye twitches before they’re shoving Calum down off the couch and onto the ground on his knees.

“I said,” Ryan growls. “ _ To _ Ashton.” They turn his head so sharply it has to hurt. Calum’s eyes are glassy as he looks at Ashton, panting.

“I- I’m sorry, Ashton,” Calum pants.

Ryan leans away from him, leaving Calum desperately panting on his knees.

“I’m gonna give you some instructions,” Ryan says. “Can you follow them, whore?”

Calum nods eagerly. “Yes, daddy.”

Ryan smiles. “Good boy. Grab the rope and wait in the chair in our room, a’right? No touchin’, as usual.”

Calum nods. “Yes, daddy.”

When he stands, his legs wobble a bit, but he quickly disappears into their bedroom. The dog door clunks again, and Ryan grabs Duke as he attempts to get onto the couch.

“Time for the cage, stinky man,” Ryan says sweetly, standing and rubbing at Duke’s head.

Ryan puts Duke into his crate, tossing in a few toys and a small bowl of food and water.

“Cal’s really desperate, isn’t he,” Ashton comments.

Ryan smirks as they lock Duke’s crate. “‘S real satisfyin’ when you get to hold him down when he’s all desperate like this.”

Ashton gulps. “You’re serious about that.”

“‘Course. Like I told you, he likes gettin’ held down. And you did promise him that first time.” They help him stand, caressing the sides of his biceps. Or, well, it starts as a comforting caress, but soon becomes shameless groping of Ashton’s biceps.

Ashton nods idly. “So, how will it work?”

“I wanna get him more worked up,” Ryan replies. “Are you in the mood for fuckin’ him today?”

Ashton feels himself blush as he nods.

Ryan grins. “Perfect. We’ll tie him up in the chair, do some stuff, get him all worked up. You get me off first, then you can fuck Calum while I watch.”

Ashton really appreciates how well Ryan has gotten to know him over the past few months. They know he likes a basic plan for everything- he’s flexible, but he likes that stability, and Ryan’s good about communicating that basic plan. It's times like these where he's pretty sure he's in love with them- both of them.“Sounds good,” He says instead of any of that.

Ryan grins. “A’right. C’mon, Ashy.”

They both make their way into the bedroom, Ryan releasing his biceps to give him a light tap on the ass.

It definitely doesn’t make him squeak.

Calum is lounged over the chair near the bed, one leg over the arm and the other touching the floor. He’s also smirking a bit like he knows exactly how beautiful he is. Calum has shed his clothes, and his elegant draped pose allows his dick to hang freely and visibly. 

_ It’s in a fucking cock cage. A bright yellow cock  _ cage _. _

Before Ashton can sputter over the absolute  _ vision _ that Calum makes, Ryan growls a bit.

“Did I say to get naked?” Ryan asks.

Calum’s eyes widen as he sits up straight in the chair. “N-no,” He replies hesitantly. “But-”

“You’re lucky I was goin’ to ask you to do that,” Ryan hums. “I’d have to punish you otherwise, wouldn’t I?”

“Yes, daddy,” Calum gasps out.

“Ash, you know how to tie knots?” Ryan asks.

Ashton nods. “A bit, yeah.”

“I thought-” Calum asks from the chair.

“Ashy and I are talkin’, slut,” Ryan snaps, without looking at him.

Calum moans softly, sinking back into the chair. 

“Tie his hands and legs down, torso if you can,” Ryan instructs. “Make sure you get as close to the knee on his legs so he can’t close them.”

With a smirk, they finally turn to look at Calum. “Sluts don’t close their legs, do they?”

“No, daddy,” Calum breathes. “But I thought that Ash-”

“Maybe we need to teach you some patience, you fuckin’ slut,” Ryan sneers. “You get what we give to you, when we give it. Got it?”

Calum swallows. “Yes, daddy.”

“Color, baby?”

“Green,” Calum says with a small smile.

Ryan smiles back. “A’right, hop to, Ashy.”

With that, they duck into the walk-in closet.

There are several lengths of rope in Calum’s hands. Ashton grabs them from him.

“Tight as you can,” Calum says, settling into position. 

“Won’t that hurt?” Ashton asks, beginning to wrap a shorter length around Calum’s left wrist.

“Kinda the point,” Calum whispers.

Ashton finishes off the knot. “That good?”

Calum yanks his arm around as if he’s writhing desperately. A shock of heat runs through Ashton- he’s  _ done _ that before, been in that  _ exact _ position with Ryan-

“Perfect,” Calum interrupts his thoughts with a grin.

Ashton finishes the other knots around his wrists and upper shins as fast as possible, checking each one when he’s finished.

“Where should I put this one?” He asks, moving to the back of the chair.

“Around my stomach,” Calum replies. “Closer to my hips, kinda like a seatbelt.”

Ashton follows his suggestion- because it’s not an order- and quickly ties it off. 

He stands up, draping himself over Calum’s shoulders, peppering his cheeks and shoulders in small kisses. Calum giggles.

Ashton grins before flicking the cock cage. Calum gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

Ashton smirks as he runs his lips over Calum’s earlobe. “This is interesting. Is  _ this _ how daddy’s been making you not cum? Why you weren’t humping me like a slut in bed earlier?”

Calum whimpers. “Yeah.”

“We really need to find a name for you, Ash,” Ryan comments as they exit the closet, clothed in their usual garb of an oversized t-shirt and pair of boxer shorts.

Ashton understands why they wear it now- a combination of their asexuality, as well as their insecurities - but as much as he understood, a selfish part wished they trusted him to  _ take care  _ of them. 

He tilts his head in response to their comment.

“Well, like I’m daddy,” Ryan elaborates. “Ashy’s good for when you’re feelin’ subby, but  _ Ashy  _ doesn’t exactly fit the dominant streak you’ve got.”

“I guess it’s up to Calum,” Ashton replies. “What d’you think, Cal?”

He punctuates the question with a harsh tug on the hair at the nape of Calum’s neck.

Calum makes a strangled noise. “I’m-  _ fuck _ \- partial to  _ sir _ .”

Ashton hums. “I don’t know,” He grins, scraping his teeth over Calum’s neck. “I think I need some convincing.”

“Please, sir,” Calum moans breathily, “ _ Please touch me _ .”

Ashton groans, burying his face into Calum’s neck.

“That’s a yes for sir, huh?” Ryan sounds incredibly amused.

Ashton nods into Calum’s neck, nipping at the skin there.

Calum whines. 

“C’mon, Ash,” Ryan instructs gently. “Gotta stick to the plan, darlin’.”

“Plan?” Calum asks, sounding a bit dazed. “You made a plan?”

Ashton moves away from Calum, removing his sweatpants. “Yep. Better pay attention, baby.”

“Yes, sir,” Calum moans.

Ashton shivers.  _ Fuck. He likes that name. _

“Should I have gotten the gag, baby boy?” Ryan asks, tilting Calum’s chin up. “Or can you be quiet like a good whore?”

“I’ll be good, daddy,” Calum whines. “I can be good.”

“Then be  _ quiet _ ,” Ryan sneers.

Calum snaps his mouth shut, nodding desperately.

Ashton settles on his back on the bed, propped up against the headboard as Ryan kneels over him. As they always do, they cradle his jaw, holding his face close enough to feel their gentle breaths puff onto his face.

It’s their favorite tactic- making him wait in anticipation before getting a kiss- but Ashton is feeling incredibly impatient today.

He tries to lean forward, but Ryan tugs him back by his hair.

“Ah-ah,” They tut. “Are you tryin’ to  _ rush _ me, Ashy?”

He swallows. “N-no, daddy.”

“Looked like it,” Ryan hums. “Are you  _ tryin’  _ to be  _ bad _ , Ashy?”

“Mm-hmm, no, daddy,” Ashton pants, his eyes wide and pleading. Apparently, Ryan can kill his dominant streak with a few words because  _ Sir _ wouldn’t care, but  _ Ashy _ loathes being punished. “Wanna be good, I swear.”

Ryan hums, petting at his hair before rewarding him with a chaste kiss. They swing their leg over his lap, straddling him on their knees. Ashton settles his hands on their hips, and he squirms as their lips press together, longing for  _ more _ . 

Ryan pulls away. “Our little whore’s been rubbin’ off on you,” they growl. “Wrigglin’ around like a slutty little brat.”

Ashton whimpers. “No, please, daddy, just wanna make you feel good.”

Ryan narrows their eyes at him a bit.

A creaking sound can be heard. Ashton tries to look at where Calum is inevitably squirming around in his chair, but Ryan grabs his jaw before he can.

“We’re workin’ him up, Ashy,” They whisper against his lips. They give him a peck before pulling away.

“You want to make daddy feel good, Ashy?” Ryan asks. Ashton nods desperately. “You a’right with being restrained?”

Ashton pauses, his dazed mind struggling for a moment.

He ducks his head. “Not really,” He mumbles.

“Gotta speak up, Ashy,” Ryan replies, tilting his chin up.

“Not yet,” Ashton repeats, a bit louder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Ashy,” Ryan soothes their hand down his neck. “You want to make daddy feel good, right?”

Ashton nods eagerly. 

Ryan gracefully settles down beside him, lounging on the bed. “Go on, then.”

Ashton settles himself between their legs, laving kisses on their neck.

Ryan tilts their head back, humming. 

Ashton trails his kisses downward, stopping at the loose collar of their shirt.

“D-daddy?” He asks shyly.

“Mmhmm?” Ryan asks, their eyes closed.

“Can I take your shirt off, please?” Ashton asks, blinking up at them.

Ryan tilts their head back down quickly, their eyes open and a little surprised. “You- huh?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just-” Ashton whines, pushing his face into their shoulder. “I’ve never seen you like that. And I know  _ why _ , but I-”

Ryan pets at the nape of his neck. “Ash. It’s fine.”

Ashton picks his head up. “Really?!”

Ryan giggles. “Yeah. Be careful, though; my scars still feel weird sometimes.”

Ashton frowns a bit.  _ Scars? _

“I got top surgery in January, remember?” Ryan explains, a little mockingly. “Honestly, Ashy, I can’t believe you didn’t remember.”

“I forgot, I swear I won’t happen again-” Ashton begins pleading before Ryan chuckles softly.

“That wasn’t a threat of punishment, Ashy,” Ryan replies. “You boys were pretty busy in January.”

All the bullshit with Capital and Interscope had been back in January, and the guys still weren’t sure where they stood.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, Ashton sat on his knees. Ryan sat up with him, quickly removing their shirt. Two identical, reddish scars streak across their chest, just below their pecs, and their arms were crossed below them.

Ashton gently pushes them back to a lying position, coaxing their arms to lay at their sides. 

He captures their lips in a gentle kiss. “Beautiful,” He whispers against their lips before he trails his lips down their neck and chest.

A high-pitched whine echoes throughout the room.

Ashton smiles against Ryan’s abs, assuming it had been them.

“Fuckin’ brat,” Ryan spat above him. “I thought I told you to be  _ quiet _ .”

“But you’re being  _ couply _ without me,” Calum whines.

At Calum’s childish whining, Ashton picks his head up. “Didn’t you mention a gag, Ryan?”

Ryan grins.

Calum huffs. “You’re not gonna  _ gag _ me,” his voice had an anticipatory undertone.

“There’s a bandana in the closet, Ash. Would you go get it?”

Ashton nods and quickly gets off the bed to rummage through their “Kinky Drawer” (as Calum called it) to find said bandana.

He found one plain bandana- but what was interesting was the fact that one of  _ his  _ old bandanas was jammed into the back. 

Exiting the closet, he holds up the piece of cloth. “Is there any reason why you have one of  _ my  _ old bandanas?”

Calum made a choked noise as Ryan sat up.

“You didn’t tell him?”

Calum whimpers. “No.”

“How long have you had this, Calum?” Ashton sat down on the bed. “When’d you  _ steal  _ it, little slut?”

Calum whimpers again. “When we lived together. You left one and I-”

“Took it?”

Calum whines and nods before ducking his head.

“Fuckin’ minx,” Ryan huffs.

Ashton grins before tying the plain one around his head. “I can’t believe you liked me in bandanas so much you  _ stole  _ one.”

“Isn’t that counterproductive?” Calum replies, a tremor in his voice. “Maybe I just  _ hated _ your bandanas so much I stole one so you’d stop wearing them-”

“I thought daddy said to be quiet,” Ashton tuts, standing in front of Calum. “Doesn’t sound like you’re quiet.”

“But, sir-”

“Don’t worry. You’re a slut, Cally, and sluts can’t control themselves, can they?” Ashton hums. “I’ll help you be good, baby boy.” He ties his old bandana around Calum’s head, securing the knot in Calum’s mouth so he bit around it, and then pats Calum’s head. “There’s a good boy, huh?” 

Calum whimpers around the knot, nodding.

“C’mere, Ashy,” Ryan said from the bed. “You’ve been doing very good.”

_ Jesus, how do they do it?  _ Ryan somehow had the power to make his brain melt in just a few words.

“Thank you, daddy,” Ashton replies, clambering over to lay in between their legs again.

He quickly kisses down their chest again, flicking at their nipples a few times. They moan breathily at that.

The chair squeaks more than ever, with Calum being unable to talk.

Ashton runs his fingers over The waistband of Ryan’s boxers, gazing up at them in silent questioning. They nod, and Ashton gently pulls them down and off.

Ashton leans forward, lapping at their core once and moaning at the taste. He’s gotten Ryan off a few times (and watched Calum do it, too), so he knows that they don’t care for any sort of penetration. He fits his lips around their clit and sucks, flicking his tongue out.

Ryan moans above him, and their hips jump.

He continues sucking at their cock, until their legs kick out, and he runs out of breath.

He flicks his tongue up and down, reaching up to thumb Ryan’s nipples.

Ryan moans. “Fuck,  _ Ash _ , ah-”

They fist their hands in his hair, shoving him onto their cock. Ashton moans gratefully and dutifully ignores the creaking of the chair.

“Mmm,” Ryan sighs. “Can’t wait to see you have your fun with Calum.”

Ashton whimpers in the back of his throat, laving his tongue over their cock.

“You excited?”

Ashton nods without moving his head away.

“Oh-!” Ryan bites their lip. “Mmm, you both look so pretty with a cock down your throat, don’t you.”

Ashton whines.

“Fuck, Ash, so good,  _ fuck _ ,” Ryan is practically using his mouth to get themselves off, and  _ damn _ , does he love it.

The chair is creaking more intently, and Ashton can hear soft whimpers and Calum’s shaky breaths if he focuses hard enough.

Suddenly, Ryan has gone rigid. “Ash, stop.”

Ashton freezes, moving away from them. Immediately, Ryan is scrambling up from the bed. Looking over, he realizes they’re pressing kisses on Calum’s face, and-  _ oh god _ .

Tears stream down Calum’s cheeks as Ryan unravels the bandana from his mouth.

“Shhh, baby boy, you’ve done so well, baby,” Ryan murmurs gently. “Can you tell me your color, sweetheart?”

“Y-yellow,” Calum stutters out. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know, I just-”

“You were feeling a little small earlier,” Ryan says, still speaking softly. “Maybe you’re not up for this rougher stuff today.”

Another sob wracks Calum. “It- It  _ hurts _ .”

Ashton had been frozen, but that kicks him into action. He lunges off of the bed, immediately crouching at Calum’s side. “Hurts? Where?”

“The cock cage. Oh, baby, I’m so sorry,” Ryan soothes, tucking Calum’s head into their chest.

Ashton rubs the back of his head. “Guess our plan didn’t work, huh.”

“Sorry,” Calum whispers.

“Don’t be,” Ryan replies. “Ash, help me with the rope?”

“No, I can handle it, it’s fine-”

“You’re too soft for this kinda stuff today, baby boy,” Ryan tuts. “Wanna be a princess today, dont’cha, baby.”

Calum goes a little limp and nods. 

Ashton works on the rope around Calum’s shins and ankles while Ryan unties his wrists. The both of them murmur sweet praise, random babblings that Calum can’t fully understand.

“Ash, help him to the bed,” Ryan instructs as soon as all the rope has been removed. “I’ll be right back, boys.”

They dart into the closet, leaving Ashton and Calum on the bed.

“You alright, Cal?”

Calum sighs. “Yeah. I guess… I dunno; I’ve been stressed. With everything that’s been happening, CALM and the whole pandemic thing, I just-” He sniffs, scrubbing at his eyes. “I guess it was less of the angry stress than I thought.”

Ashton rolls to be between his legs, carefully avoiding the cock cage. “Wanna be a princess today, right?” He asks, echoing Ryan’s words from earlier.

Calum shivers at the words, nodding.

Ashton leans towards him. “Color?”

“Green,” Calum whispers.

Ashton smiles. “Let me take care of you, princess,” He whispers against Calum’s lips before kissing him. 

He swallows down the whine that Calum lets out, tracing the seam of the younger man’s lips with his tongue. Calum eagerly opens his mouth, but Ashton pulls away before he can deepen the kiss. Instead, he trails sucking kisses down Calum’s jaw and neck, stopping to suck a bruise into Calum’s collarbone. Each sucking kiss evokes a breathy sound from Calum, a soft moan at each red mark formed on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Cally,” Ashton hums against his throat. “So fucking gorgeous,” He says between kisses on his chest. “So strong,” He murmurs at Calum’s abs. “So pretty for me, for us.”

Calum moans. “Sir, please.”

“I’m taking my time, princess,” Ashton replies. “You deserve to have every inch of you loved and lavished, baby boy.”

Calum whimpers, a flush of pink coloring his cheeks. He tucks his chin into his shoulder.

“Mmm, doin’ the lord’s work, are ya, Ash?” Ryan asks cheekily from the door of the closet.

“Like he isn’t already divine,” Ash quips, lifting and turning his head.

“Ugh, this isn’t fair,” Ryan whines. They set down a few lengths of silky fabric on the bedside table, along with a bottle of lube. They have something else in their hand, but Ashton can’t tell what it is. They sit next to Calum. “I’m gonna fall behind with all of your songwriter-poetic praise.”

Calum moans as Ashton begins lavishing sucking kisses on his hip and lower stomach. “I-I’m sure you’ll hold your own, daddy,” Calum breathes out.

“You’re just sayin’ that because you want any praise you can get, princess,” Ryan hums, kissing Calum’s temple.

Calum laughs breathlessly. “Caught me.”

Ashton makes his way down Calum’s (once again) toned legs, nipping at his inner thighs.

“Be nice to our princess, Ash,” Ryan. “I did say he could cum once you fulfilled your promise.”

Calum moans brokenly, tucking his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“You sure you’re up for that?” Ashton asks, laying his head on Calum’s stomach.

Calum looks down at him from Ryan’s shoulder. He nods. 

“Gotta hear you say it, princess,” Ashton replies, ghosting his fingers over Calum’s entrapped cock.

Calum makes a choked noise. “Please, sir, please hold me down.”

“And?”

“And fuck me, please, sir, I need it.”

“Good boy,” Ryan whispers into Calum’s hair. “Be good for Ash, a’right?”

Calum nods. “Yes, daddy.”

Ryan settles into the chair that Calum was in. 

Ashton eyes Calum’s cock cage. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, Ashy?”

“When can I take this off our little princess?”

“Whenever you want, Ashy,” Ryan replies. “The key’s in the bedside drawer.”

Ashton quickly retrieves the key, unlocking the cock cage and removing the yellow silicone. Calum’s dick nearly jumps to full attention, precome already beading at the tip.

Calum sobs out, his hips jumping.

“That feel good?” Ashton asks, smiling. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Calum moans out. “Thank you, sir.”

“You deserve a reward, baby,” Ashton says, running his fingers up and down Calum’s dick. “Do you want to cum first, or do you want me to fuck you?”

Calum whines, pressing his face into the pillow.

Ashton tuts, looking to Ryan. “What do you think, daddy?”

Ryan hums. “Who says you can’t do both?”

Calum makes a choked noise. “I don’t-  _ hgnnh _ \- I don’t know if I can cum twice, sir.”

“Guess I’ll have to fuck the second one out of you, princess,” Ashton quips. Without any warning, he takes Calum’s cock into his mouth.

Calum sobs out, moaning as he buries his fingers in Ashton’s hair, displacing his bandana.

He makes quick work of blowing Calum- a short affair, given how worked up Calum has been for a while.

He cums with a shuddering moan.

“You got one more in you, princess?” Ashton asks after he’s swallowed Calum’s cum. “Wanna make good on my promise.”

Calum whimpers. “Wanna try, sir.”

“Mmm, that’s a good boy. So good for me, princess.”

Ashton quickly discards his remaining clothing.

Grabbing the lube, Ashton glances over to where Ryan had seated themself- only to see that they were rubbing at their cock with a tiny, bright red vibrator.

He pouts a bit. “Taking away all our fun, daddy?”

Ryan laughs a bit breathily as Calum immediately darts his head to look at them. “Can’t help it,” They moan. “You just look too pretty, baby boys.”

Ashton and Calum both shiver.

“C’mon, princess,” Ashton said, uncapping the lube. “Gotta give daddy a show, alright?”

Calum nodded eagerly- always a slut for praise- and lifted his legs.

Ashton tries to open him up slowly, avoiding his prostate. He knows Calum will be a bit sensitive, and he didn’t think that Calum would be down for anything too extreme.

Instead, Calum starts fucking himself as soon as Ashton has two fingers in him, angling himself to try and hit his prostate.

“Dirty boy,” Ashton huffs. “I was trying to be gentle, princess.”

“Don’t want gentle,” Calum breathes out. “Not this part, at least. C’mon, sir,  _ fuck _ me.”

Ashton huffs, feeling a little offended, but he fucks his fingers into Calum with renewed vigor. Touches to Calum’s prostate have him mewling.

“Yes,” Calum hisses. “Fuck, feels so good; please keep going, sir.”

“Two times is already pushing it, there’s no way you’ll cum  _ three _ times, princess, so you can be  _ fucking  _ patient.” He accentuates his sentence by pushing in a third finger, at which Calum moans.

He quickly stretches out Calum’s hole as much as he can bear before removing his fingers and slicking up his own cock.

“Color?” He asks, lining up at Calum’s entrance. 

“Green, sir, please, just-  _ fuuuuuck _ .”

Ashton slams in before Calum can finish his sentence. Quickly (before he forgets and they have to do this all again), he grabs Calum’s wrists and pins them in the pillows beside his head.

Immediately, Calum sobs in pleasure, his hips jerking where they’re pinned below Ashton. He wraps his legs around Ashton’s waist, trying to pull him closer.

“Gonna take my time, princess, just like you deserve,” Ashton whispers, pressing a few chaste kisses to Calum’s lips. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.”

Calum whines. “Yes, please, sir.”

Ashton sets a slow pace, little grinds and shifts of his hips where he’s bottomed out in Calum. Each tiny movement evokes a new breathy moan from Calum, his eyes shut in bliss.

Ashton knows they’d be glassy if they were open.

Ryan settles by Calum’s head, petting over his hair.

“Mmm, daddy,” Calum pants out. “Do you like your- unh- show?”

“So good, princess,” Ryan praises. “Made daddy cum so hard.”

Calum moans happily. “Feels so good.”

“It’s what you deserve, princess,” Ryan hums. “You’ve been so worked up lately, baby. You deserve to let us take care of you.”

“Always do,” Ashton huffs out, his arms straining with the effort. “ _ Fuck _ , princess, you’re so tight, feels so good.”

Calum makes a chirping noise. His words are becoming a little slurred, slightly mumbled. “‘M I bein’ good, daddy, sir?”

Ashton moans. “So good for us.”

“So good, princess,” Ryan runs their fingers through Calum’s hair. “You’ve done so well, just as we’ve asked.”

Calum moans.

“Shit,” Ashton pants. “I’m close.”

“C’mon, baby boy,” Ryan says. They place one of their hands in Ashton’s hair as his thrusts become deeper, a bit more erratic. “You’re both such good boys.” Calum and Ashton moan in harmony. “C’mon, cum for me, baby, princess.”

Calum cums first, jerking in Ashton’s hold, his cock weakly spurting out a few drops of cum as he clenches down on Ashton’s dick in his hole.

Ashton curses at the added pressure, and he cums after a few more thrusts. Letting go of Calum’s wrists, he lets his upper body fall into Calum.

The man below him giggles.

“You know what I think good boys and princesses should get?” Ryan asks rhetorically. “How does a nice bubble bath sound, you two.”

Ashton grins softly at Ryan. “Sounds perfect.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Calum mumbles sweetly.

“You two clean up; I’ll get the bathroom ready.”

* * *

When they finally all get settled into the bath, Calum is strangely quiet.

They have a surprisingly large tub, and the three of them can all fit. Calum swishes his hands through the bubbles, giggling softly but not speaking.

“Does he get like this often?” Ashton asks in a hushed voice.

“Not often, no,” Ryan replies. “It’s mostly when he’s stressed.”

Ashton hums. 

“Do you want me to wash your hair, baby?” Ryan asks after a beat.

Calum looks up from the clump of bubbles he’s holding. His eyes are wide and innocent-looking as he nods with a soft smile.

Ryan guides him to lounge between their legs as Ashton thinks to himself.

As Ryan scrubs through Calum’s bleach-damaged curls, Ashton swirls the words around his head, trying to think of how to say it.

Calum dunks his head under the water to rinse out his hair before immediately curling back into Ryan’s chest.

Ryan smiles at him, running their fingers down his back. They start singing softly. 

“ _This thing_ _called love, I just can’t handle it_.”

Ashton grins at their song choice, humming along with them as they sing “Crazy Little Thing Called Love.”

After a few moments, Calum whines and squirms. “Not a baby, stop it.”

Ashton’s suspicions rear their head again. 

“What’s wrong with being a baby?” He asks softly, petting over Calum’s hair. “Just relax, bub.”

Calum huffs. “‘M relaxed.”

“Can you sing again, Ryan?”

Ryan raises a pierced eyebrow at him but restarts “Crazy Little Thing,” running their hands rhythmically up and down Calum’s sides.

“Relax, Cally,” Ashton hums against his temple. “Daddy and I will be here. Just let us take care of you.”

Calum makes a soft noise, burying his face in Ryan’s neck before looking up at Ashton shyly.

“There’s our baby boy,” Ashton says with a smile. “How are you feeling, bubba?”

Calum snuggles into Ryan again. “Tired. Wanna thleep, daddy.”

Ashton resists the urge to coo at Calum’s lisp. Ryan does not hold the same sentiment, and Calum preens under their attention.  


“Of course, baby boy,” Ryan replies. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, bub.”

Once they have Calum dried off and settled between them in bed, a plush dog stuffed animal (courtesy of Ryan’s strange stim toy collection), Ashton finally speaks up.

“I was already a little suspicious earlier, but in the bath-” Ashton sighs. “I thought he had a little space.”

“Isn’t that like, when your brain reverts back to bein’ a kid when you’re stressed?”

Ashton nods. “I had a girlfriend who had it once. Her headspace was so young she couldn’t say my name.”

Ryan hums. “So soft Cal is just actually Little Cally who doesn’t want to go into little space?”

“Possibly?” Ashton shrugs. “Does he always get shy after, like he did now?”

“Not always,” Ryan replies. “So he’s got a few modes runnin’ around his headspace.”

“Little space can be really fragile, in particular,” Ashton explains. “So I would definitely set boundaries between them. Like, how you’d never call Cal a slut when he’s feeling softer.”

“Well, he’s definitely a “Cally” when he’s all little like this,” Ryan thought out loud. “Bub and bubba are pretty good, so’s baby boy.”

“So I’ve got to stop calling him “Cally” during sex,” Ashton huffs out. “Bub and bubba are probably for Cally only.”

Ryan snorts softly. “C’mon, Ashy, naptime.”

They tug him closer into Calum, bracketing the boy in between their two bodies.

As he noses into the back of Calum’s neck, a sense of rightness seems to settle into his bones.

_ Yes _ , his whole being hums. 

_ This is where we belong. _

**Author's Note:**

> Also peep: I'm making this into a series! Each one will just be a short story like the last two, just random events in the lives of these cuties. 
> 
> Feel free to request random moments in the comments, or submit them to me on tumblr: [choose-your-emotions](https://choose-your-emotions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
